


History

by emmaisafangirl



Series: Made In The A.M. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Embarrassment, Friends to Lovers, I love the fact there is a tag for it, I might not explicitely said so but they end up together as they always do, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, M/M, Skype, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaisafangirl/pseuds/emmaisafangirl
Summary: “Could I speak to you somewhere else?” Harry asked and motioned his head vaguely in the direction of a small bathroom. He didn’t want to interrupt the series playing on the TV screen by asking Louis for his notebook. Everyone but Louis watched the series intently with casual smiles. The latter was on his legs in a second.Niall of course had to add a little “Somewhere else, huh?” and do the disgusting eyebrow rise, Liam couldn’t contain a tiny grin either.Or: Harry needs to borrow a notebook from one of the guys, because his own stopped working and all the pleas to fucking switch on already fell on deaf ears. Louis, being the nice best friend, he is, lends him his own. Harry gets more than he asked for.





	History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stef (louisgaynkles)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stef+%28louisgaynkles%29).



> This is not the best fic I've ever written, but it should help lighten the mood up a bit. Also I'm not a native speaker, so there bound to be some mistakes.

Harry Styles has the worst luck in the universe. It must be. Really, who manages to run out of battery in the middle of nowhere on Tour Bus on their way to the next city and the next gig. To make it even worse, he was just skyping with Anne, when the screen suddenly went black.

For a few minutes he tried slamming his head on a wooden railing of their beds, before he figured out it is most definitely not helping to switch his notebook back on. He started looking for his charger, but it was nowhere to be found. Of fucking course. He stopped cursing both himself and the notebook and decided that asking guys for help would be way more effective.

Louis was always the first one he went to, since they hit it off right from the start and felt a bit closer to each other than to other boys. But it has never been just friendship for Harry. Not at all. The day they met, Louis became his role model, his big idol and occasionally even the main star of some very detailed dreams. He looked after Harry and made sure no one would hurt him nor physically, nor emotionally. He took care of Harry like an older brother would. The thing is Harry didn’t see him as and older brother for the longest time.

“My notebook’s not working, gonna borrow one of the lads’ and call you, H. xx” he sent Anne a short text. He was sure she must have already started to panic whether Harry wasn’t hit by a tornado.

“What are you guys watching?” he smiled when he entered the room. He hoped he didn’t look too pathetic after he had refused to watch Friends marathon with the them and then came in there asking for a helping hand. He was delighted to find a smile making its way on Louis face, when their eyes met.

“Friends,” Louis told him matter of factly, but it still with a hint of a smile on his lips. Perfectly shaped lips, if Harry said so himself. Harry’s favourite hobby these days was looking at his sleeping face. Harry was used to waking up early and going for a morning jog, but that obviously wasn’t an option when on road. Besides, Louis is great to just like, sit and admire what he’s like. If it wasn’t for his unique voice, he might end up as a model for everyone to admire. The brands would offer thousands and thousands of dollars just to get Louis wear some of their clothes.

“Could I speak to you somewhere else?” Harry asked and motioned his head vaguely in the direction of a small bathroom. He didn’t want to interrupt the series playing on the TV screen by asking Louis for his notebook. Everyone but Louis watched the series intently with casual smiles. The latter was on his legs in a second.

Niall of course had to add a little “Somewhere else, huh?” and do the disgusting eyebrow rise, Liam couldn’t contain a tiny grin either. Zayn seemed like the only unphased one. Louis made them all shut up with one cold glare he sent over his shoulder when Harry wasn’t looking. It’s been years and the guys still made fun of them and they didn’t even have any reason to do so. Him and Harry were just good friends, get over it the lot of you.

“What do you need, baby cakes?” he focused his sapphires on Harry the moment they were inside. Harry had to take a moment to answer and to steady himself so his legs wouldn’t wobble. The rare moments when they were allowed to be this close just had the effect on him.

“I didn’t want to disturb you guys, when you were in the middle of an episode,” Harry rushed to explain so Louis didn’t have a feeling he was dragged in here for another reason. Something like funny business the guys indicated. Louis had nothing to worry about.

“My computer died in the middle of a Skype session with my mum. Do you reckon I could borrow yours for a bit?” Louis was ready to assure Harry he didn’t even need to ask, since he already knew his password, when the younger quickly added, “Pretty please with a cherry, on a top?” He pouted his lips and went for his best puppy eyes and that had been it. Louis couldn’t deny him even if he wanted to.

“Of course, you can. Didn’t even need to ask.” Harry desperately tried hiding the blush creeping up his cheeks. Louis truly knew how to treat people with kindness and Harry aspired to do so too. “Probably left in on my bed,” he added just to make sure Harry knew where to search for it.

Harry thanked him and showed him all his pearly white teeth in a wide grin (minus the teeth on a zipper of his trousers, he didn’t show him those). He happily skipped back to get the computer. He didn’t even hear Niall’s “well that was quick”, when he passed them. But Louis heard him as clear as a day. He sat down next to him and casually mentioned, “Not that you would know what you are talking about, would you?" Niall obviously didn’t have anything to add to the discussion and turned his head back to the TV. Liam had to stifle a laugh, because he didn’t want to get on one of the guys’ bad side.

In the meantime, Harry was already smiling at Louis bright red notebook case. It was probably considered girly, but Louis was never bothered by what people thought of him. That was one of the many things Harry admired.

It seemed strange that the case was left open. Harry was surprised when the screen immediately lit up after he had opened the notebook. He knew for a fact Louis always switched his computer off after he finished working on it. Louis lectured the other guys many times on how to properly switch it off and how bad it is for their batteries if they just close their notebook shut.

Harry didn’t have any trouble typing in the password – Swagmasta123 – which he knew by heart. He was used to working on Louis’ computer, this wasn’t the first time he had to borrow it. However, it wasn’t the usual background that come up. There was something entirely different. Pornhub.com said the tab on the left-hand corner. Harry gasped audibly. In the window in the middle of the screen a video started automatically playing. There were two young men, in very little clothing which had to go out of the way soon afterwards, so there was nothing covering them up left. Harry knew he should stop now. He should have stopped a long time ago, really.

With bated breath and underwear a little wet at the end, he let the video play till the (sticky) ending. Of course, he felt guilty to invade Louis privacy like that – even if it was unintentionally. He went to close the tab and try to forget it. The show was over either way, so what else he had left to do? His eyes came across the title of the video before he could do so.

Lanky Amateur Top Fucks Thick Twink HD

Sweet mother of Jesus. He did not want to imagine what was Louis thinking of while watching the video. He knew Louis is not one-hundred-percently straight, so this might mean nothing at all.

You all know the saying, curiosity killed the cat. But Harry, Harry was curious. He held his breath and clicked the history button. And he immediately forgot how to breathe completely. There was a whole list of different titles. A quite long list, might he add. A few of the lines stood out, because how could Harry not panic over 'Larry Stylinson look alike' or 'Harry Styles Doppelganger'. Oh, my goodness. He flipped the notebook shut; he didn’t even bother to switch it off properly. He tried the 4-7-8 breathing technique to calm down his racing heart. It did not return to normal for a long timr that night.

The fame caught up with him before he could finish high school, so maybe he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but this must mean something, right? He pinched his left arm, just to make sure this is not in fact another dream – and there were many that started out this way.

“Louis! Could you come help me with something?” He shouted before he could think about what to say. Hey, buddy, found some porn on your computer and wanted to know if you jerk off to the idea of the of us together? Oh, hi, I searched through your history, watched one explicit video, that made me feel really good by the way, and I just wanted to know what you think about it. For god’s sake this cannot end well. Harry knew he was going to embarrass himself, although he didn’t want to.

Harry should know something was off, as there were some signals along the way. For one Louis had this self-satisfied grin on his face when he came into the room. This was not a Louis thing to do. Harry made those in front of their fans, because they made him believe they would sell more copies that way. Louis never did.

The shorter lad sat next to him and started talking before Harry could come up with something highly embarrassing to say. “What would you need, darling? Were you too hot? We can easily help you with that, we’ll just have to get you out of your clothes, won’t we? Yeah, c’mon, we should do that, it will make you feel better.” Louis’ smile might be sweet, but his intentions most definitely weren’t. In any other situation Harry’s knees would start to wobble right now, but this time he didn’t even have enough time to take a breath in. Louis didn’t wait for his reply and took his computer out of the way – even though Harry whined in protest trying to hide his crotch underneath it.

Louis chuckled under his breath and touched Harry gently, seemingly unintentionally. “I see you liked the videos I prepared for you…” Harry cried out due to his sensitivity. It was too soon for an intimacy after just having finished himself. Maybe he should have waited before he called Louis. He didn’t even have time to take a quick rest.

“Wait a moment,” he stopped Louis’ naughty little fingers halfway to his groin. “Are you trying to tell me you had this whole thing planned out?” Harry sounded shocked as if he couldn’t even believe it himself.

Louis had the decency to blush as he laid next to Harry on the bed. Somehow, he already managed to get rid of his T-shirt along the way, so he was naked from the waist up. He traced out mind less patterns on Harry’s chest with one hand and supported his own head with the other one in order to see Harry's face better.

“Yeah, well, the first thing I did was take your charger and hide it away – it’s in my bag by the way, knew you wouldn’t look for it there. Then I played a few games on your computer until there was little battery left. If I remember correctly, the last thing I did was find some suggestive videos for you to find when you come borrow my notebook.” At least he sounded a little bit ashamed. Just a little bit. All Harry could do was stare at him.

“How did you even know I would go to you? What if I went to one of the other guys?” He felt like he finally found a plot in Louis’ grand plan.

“Oh, love,” he pressed a shy kiss on Harry’s knuckles and send a smile full of sunshine in his way, before he continued, “Do you remember a time you went to one of them when I was in the same room?” Harry pretended to think about it, but he already knew Louis was right.

“See, you don't,” Louis added.

“Couldn’t you choose different circumstances? I was just talking to my mum. She’s probably already worried sick about me,” he tried to sound angry, but found himself unable to.

Louis made those sad eyes, that made Harry weak. “I’m so sorry, Haz. Go ahead and call her. I’ll just say hi and then disappear, so you have some time alone together.” He shoved the computer back into Harry’s arms where it previously laid. The first thing Harry did was close all the opened tabs. He tried not  to think about it too much when he did so. Then he clicked on the Skype icon.

Anne didn’t hesitate to answer the call from LouisT – or My Other Son as he was nicknamed on her side. She was not as surprised as Harry thought she would be. Maybe she suspected it would be Louis when he texted her one of the boys are going to lend him their own computer. She knew before Harry himself did.

“Hi, boys!” She waved her hand in front of the camera and the motion made her face on the screen a bit blurry. She was smiling and seemed as happy as always. Maybe she was not so worried aanout Harry after all. The three of them chatted for a while before Louis excused himself and stood up from the bed. Harry figured out this was his clue to talk to his mum in private now. If he only knew.

As the click of the door was heard, Anne started up on more serious topics. “Harry Edward Styles, have you not told him you like him yet? I see the way he looks at you and I know very well what that look means. Don’t even try giving me the ‘I don’t wanna lose our friendship or destroy our band’s future’ bullshit again. Mum knows the best.”

“I already told him many times, mum,” he groaned and threw his head back. This was often discussed topic between the two of them. Harry didn’t want to start another argument about it.

“But did you tell him you like him more than that?” She pressed even further despite seeing Harry all bothered.

Harry yelped in that moment, because he felt a tickling touch on his bare leg. He shot a horrified look over the screen of the computer, to make sure there is no spider over there. Please, god, let it be a grasshopper or a mosquito, just no spiders. What he saw was a bigger animal. Louis settled down between his legs with a shy little smile on his pretty face. He looked like a predator a bit even with that face. He seemed more hungry for Harry than the poor mosquito ever did.

“If he didn’t know yet, he definitely knows now,” Harry mumbled under his breath.

“What are you doing in here?” Anne asked a bit concerned about her son. She was used to him always smiling, telling her stories from his life he found amusing, but were in fact quite ordinary, but most importantly she was used to her son keeping attention to her and her only.

“Nothing, it’s just, there is,” Louis put his index finger in front of his lips to keep Harry quiet. “Um, there is a spider over there. Huge, ugly, hairy spider.” Harry should expose him. First, he sets up his little no charger trap, then sneaks in during his Skype session with mum. Harry really should have.

“Call Louis then to come kill it, I don’t mind.” She couldn’t believe it, Harry's in his twenties now and still scared of spiders.

“That might be a problem,” whispered Harry and his eyes met Louis' mischievous ones.

“Then try wrapping it in a blanket and throwing it off the bed or something. You don’t have to be afraid; it won’t come after you.” He might just do so. But it was not that bad of an idea. Harry nodded his head and actually managed to shove Louis out of the bed. A loud bang was heard as Louis’ bottom painfully met the floor. “What was that? H, are you alright?” Anne asked, sounding concerned.

“Good,” he got out, a bit out of breath. He looked at Louis on the floor who held his poor right ass cheek in his hand with a mouth open in a silent scream. “I threw a boot at him,” he lied and crouched down from the bed to help Louis out. He was hoping Anne wouldn’t hear them from here.

“I did not deserve that,” Louis whispered and did his best to look hurt. Harry unfortunately had to admit it worked on him. “First you introduce me as a big, hairy animal – which by the way doesn’t fit me except the ‘big’ part of course and then my ass gets hurt, but not in the way I was expecting it to. What’s next?” He crawled back to the bed.

Harry felt guilty, but then he figured out Louis will probably leave him alone for the rest of the call so they could have a chat about _things_ afterwards. He went back to his previous position on his back with the notebook on his tummy. “Where were we?” he smiled as if nothing had happened.

“Where were we? You left me hanging in here, went to kill some insects and seemingly whispered to it along the way.” She raised her eyebrows. Harry knew this meant she wanted an explanation.

Which is why he changed the topic entirely. “So, how’s Gems doing? We didn’t text all week long and I haven’t seen her in forever.”

“Yeah, I did talk to her earlier this week in fact. She’s doing great, told me she could start her own clothing brand soon, since her sunglasses brand- “ Harry did not hear the rest of it, because Louis deemed this a good enough time to lay kisses on Harry’s naked upper thighs. And he didn’t stop at Harry’s thighs. Not at all. Harry’s natural reaction was to squeeze his thighs together to stop him. He couldn’t do so, because Louis’ head was already held between them. The porn pales in comparison with this view.

Harry went to check whether Anne is still speaking or if it’s his turn to ask something else. Louis chose this exact moment to slip into his underwear. Harry sobbed out loud and quickly jerked his head back to the screen with a mortified expression.

Anne shoot him a glance. “Harry, I swear to god, if you’re acting up like this because of some tiny spider-“

“Give me a break, I’m big!” Louis rushed to defend his honour, but soon realized he said it out loud and slapped the palm of his hand over his mouth. Harry knew about other ways to keep him quiet.

“What was that?” Anne wanted to know the source of all the havoc.

“What was what?” Harry smiled sickeningly sweet. Even Niall being his lovely Irish self would see right through him.

“Love, I’m not sure if all this touring didn’t make you go deaf already, but I heard somebody talking.”

“Oh! So, you mean this?” He looked down once again and immediately wished he didn’t. In that exact moment Louis got his mouth on him and it was equal parts pleasure and torture. “That’s just Louuu,” his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he desperately tried calming down his heartbeat. “He came to kill the spider.”

“Haz, you sure, you’re all good?” His mother asked once again just to make sure. “You don’t look so good. You’re all read in the face and your eyes look so shiny. Tell Louis to measure your temperature. I don’t like the look of it,” she shook her head and sighted.

“Mum, I’m very well capable of doing so myself, stop trying to set me up with Louis, please.” Harry answered, embarrassment dripping from his voice.

“No, Harry, no. You don’t understand, I want Louis to do it to you.” Harry swallowed dry before he was able to form coherent sentences again.

“Yes, fine, Louis will do me.” Not coherent sentences then yet. “I mean, Louis will do it for me. Great, I’m already talking nonsense, we should call it a night.”

“See, I’m telling you it’s going to be a fever. I knew it all along something was off with you. Tell Louis to do it right now.” She ordered.

A tiny cry of Louis’ name was all Harry managed to get out.

Louis pulled away from Harry and licked his lips teasingly. His mouth stopped, but his right fist did not. “I’m already on it, Anne!” Louis called out to Anne but held eye contact with Harry.

“Good,” she said more to herself than anyone else. “I see you’re not feeling your best, so we should probably talk some other time. Take care, baby. Bye Lou and tell the boys I said hi as well!”

“Bye!” Harry whisper shouted and hurriedly closed the notebook so Anne wouldn’t see his o-face. He was very embarrassed. Louis on the other hand felt very proud of himself and his little plot. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pressed a tiny kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“Eww, Tomlinson, do you not know where that mouth of yours has just been?” Harry wailed.

“Oh, love, trust me, I remember where it has just been in a great detail. I just hope your mum didn’t figure it out.”

Harry draw him in a hug and sighted happily. Plenty of time for talking about what they have tomorrow. Sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](https://herefortommo.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> This work is dedicated to Stef, because she's actually the one who encouraged me to translate my fics to English.


End file.
